


Russia?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, domestic highschool au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux really doesn't like underclassmen....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russia?

Maybe it was the soft hiss of music from his headphones. Or maybe it was the streak of purple hair breaking the even brown. But Sollux' attention was drawn to the new kid. Sollux, being a senior, didn't pay attention to the younger kids generally. But this guy. Who bumped into him in the hall. Well. Something about him drew the tall nerds attention. 

Sollux was very well known at school. He was hard to miss. Tall and lanky. With messy black hair and glasses. He, being one of the older kids, had nearly trimmed sideburns as well. His heterochromatic eyes were intelligent and he was known for his tech work. He was the people went to. Even before the IT department. He was also good with the ladies. 

This year, he only had two classes. Both of them were tech related (He did more tutoring in them than work. Since the teachers knew his reputation.) And the rest of the time he hung around Campus with his friends 

He ended up doing just that after running into the exchange student. Heading to the green outside and lounging on the grass with Aradia, Karkat, Equius (the hardware guy of their group. Sollux was software), Nepeta and Gamzee, Karkats boyfriend (and resident school stoner.) 

They were sort of outsiders. The geeks really. Sollux had a generally abrasive personality unless he was flirting or didn't have a headache, karkat was violent and angry all the time. Equius, Aradia, and Nepeta... Well they were sort of wallflowers. Especially Nepeta. Although. Aradia was more of the goth chick. Sollux was generally the most social though. Mostly because he had to be. 

"So. Has anyone else seen the new Sophomore around?" Sollux' heavy lisp was glaringly obvious as he flopped down on the grass. His head landing on Nepetas floral skirt. Aradia moved his legs into her lap as the nerd let Nepeta play with his hair. 

"There's a new sophomore?" Karkat huffed. Looking up from his phone. He was leaning back against Gamzee. Who was smoking. It was only a cigarette though.

"there is a new student. His name is Eridan Ampora. He's a transfer from Russia." Equius was the guy who knew everything about everyone. 

"Oh. Yeah. Interesting." Sollux' tone was dripping with sarcasm as he closed his eyes and yawned. Relaxing in the crisp air and grumbling a bit. 

"Why do we have a transfer from Russia?" Aradia tilted her head as she looked up from the book she was reading. Her all black ensemble would make anyone sweat just looking at her. 

"His family sent him here, its sort of a rite of passage for them. All the men in his family have done it since his great grandfather. He'll be here through college. Then he can choose whether or not to go home. His brother stayed. You know Cronus?" Equius earned a groan and a nod from everyone. Even Gamzee. 

"Yeah. Another Russian dude." Karkat huffed shaggy orange hair from his face. 

"Eridan is his younger brother." Equius shrugged. There was a collective shudder before they just dropped the subject and went back to their usual activities. Their classes were done for the day. So. They just had to wait school out. Which meant Sollux snoozed or screwed around on his phone, Aradia read, gamzee and Karkat went on their phones. Equius did his homework, and Nepeta played with Sollux' hair or texted her sister. 

It was calm. And something they always did. They had to stay on campus until school was over. At very least. So they just lounged on the green until a group of freshmen came out. Looking disdainful at the group of Seniors. 

Gamzee was smoking again. And Sollux had moved so his head was in Aradias lap. Chatting with her about something slightly weird. Nepeta was doodling. Her tights slightly stained from the grass. And equius was screwing with a circuit board he had with him. 

The freshmen whispered to each other as they sat down a few feet away. Looking over at the lazy group of seniors. Eventually one of the cockier ones stood up. All of the Senior guys looked up with disinterest. Nepeta and Aradia didn't even take notice. 

"Hey pussies, were your classes too much for this year?" One of them sneered. A couple of other flat-topped idiots in hoodies stood up and snorted at them. Sollux raised an eyebrow and got to his feet. In all his six feet two inches... The freshmen seemed to balk a little as he offered a sickeningly sarcastic smile. 

"Hows your lack of classes that take actual intelligence?" He raised an eyebrow. Folding lanky arms over his chest. One of them snorted and rolled his eyes. Karkat came up to flank sollux. Fire in his eyes as Sollux put an arm across his chest to keep his small friend from loosing hell on the freshmen. Equius stood slowly. Rolling his shoulders and brushing back long hair. He was pureblooded native American. And very intimidating. The freshmen started to look nervous. 

"I bet you're still taking Phys ed. Skinny bitch." One of them spat. Sollux raised an eyebrow before pointing to himself. 

"I help teach coding, and take AP physics." He pointed to Karkat "Honors Trig." Then to equius "Welding, and he supervises the weight room." Then to Gamzee. "Philosophy." Aradia and nepeta "Honors English and Archeology." He raised an eyebrow. "And what do you take kiddo?" His smirk was cruel as Gamzee crushed out his cigarette and moved to stand behind the group. The tallest freshman gaped at the 6'4" man. 

"I bet your family is dumb!" The kid sputtered. Obviously loosing ammo. The seniors shared a knowing look before letting Sollux, Karkat, and Gamzee talk. 

"Well. Have you ever heard of Doctor Captor. He's a surgeon." Sollux raised an eyebrow and the guy nodded. 

"that would be my father. Gamzee?" He looked over his shoulder and Gamzee shrugged. 

"No big fuckin deal man. My dads the police chief of the county. Does shit for the FBI." He yawned. Checking his phone as Sollux looked at Karkat. Who was still grinding his teeth and ready to kill. 

"Religious leader and civil rights activist. People call him the Sufferer." He spat. The aggression obvious in his voice. 

"Alright. Alright. Damn." The guys huffed before going back to their group. The men sat down again with the bored looking girls. They didn't like to get involved in the dumb 'whos better' shit. But the guys were kind of easily ticked off. So. They had learned how to just disarm the other guys and insult them so badly they were still stinging when they walked away. 

So. The men went back to lounging as the group of freshmen snickered at the ones that had just been so floored. Sollux yawned and relaxed with his eyes closed. 

"Anyone want to hang out today? I'm not doing anything and Mituna is hanging out with the Pyropes or some shit." Sollux yawned. Everybody sort of halfheartedly agreed. It was something they did a lot. It literally just meant doing what they were doing now in the Captors huge living room. Or playing video games for hours. 

So. After school was out. They got all their shit together and took their respective vehicles to Sollux' place. They made popcorn, opened a couple of bags of chips, and settled down in the living room to play games. Four at a time of course. Terezi and Feferi eventually showed. But Feferi. Well. Being the sweetest girl in school, had brought a guest. And of course, had asked first.

She had said something about 'getting to know the underclassmen.' And shit. So. The girls trotted in and Terezi plopped down on the couch next to Nepeta. Stealing a controller from Karkat and not even saying Hi. Feferi. On the other hand, smiled and waved. Sollux sort of half-nodded at her as Karkat grumbled at Terezi. Before he went back to rubbing Gamzees shoulders. Sollux had his elbows on his knees, slouched over and cursing under his breath as his long fingers skipped over the controller with ease. The sound of gunfire filled the room and Equius cursed loudly. Gamzee rested back against the couch, sitting on the floor with Karkats legs slung over his shoulders. Cause that was what they did. Meaning. If Gamzee stood up, karkat would have to move. Or sit on Gamzees shoulders. 

There were always jokes about other reasons why Karkats legs would be on Gamzees shoulders. But Gamzee always just said he never got Karkats legs up higher than his hips, the guy was too short. Usually a lot of playful taunting followed. 

Sollux only looked away from the screen when they had finished their round. Setting his controller aside and picking up his energy drink. His strange eyes flickered up to land on the Sophomore who was standing right next to feferi. Looking pretty nervous as every person in the room looked at him.

"Aren't you the new kid?" Gamzee asked. Resting his head back against Karkats knee and taking a long drag on a cigarette he was holding. Sollux and his father smoked. And Mituna didn't give a shit. So. Their house was a free-smoking zone. 

"Yeah...." The new kid nodded as Feferi huffed and walked over to sollux.

"Those things are gonna kill you y'know." She scowled. Plopping down next to him on the couch. Filling the space that Aradia hadn't already occupied. He raised an eyebrow as he set his drink back down by his feet. Lighting a cigarette and taking a thoughtful drag. 

"But the question is, which is gonna kill me first?" He eyed the cigarette in his fingers before shrugging and lounging back against the couch. Feferi just frowned before sighing and motioning the new kid over. Eridan followed obediently and sat at her feet. His back against the couch. 

"Everybody. This is Eridan. He's on the swim team too." Feferi was cheery as usual as a couple people nodded. Only slightly interested. 

"So. You're from Russia?" Nepeta chimed. She had been talking to Terezi. But looked up to talk to the new guy. Eridan nodded quietly. And Sollux took a moment to look at him. Purple sweater, blue scarf, glasses, skinny jeans and convers. Well he was a regular fucking wallflower. And he did swim team. So that proved that he was probably as much of a looser as the rest of them. Except Feferi. She was popular. 

"Yes." Eridan nodded again. And Sollux took another drag on his cigarette. Watching him with a calculating look. 

"What's Russia like." It was Feferis turn to talk as Sollux got up and looked out if the window. Seeing his dad pull in and sighing a bit. That meant his whore step mom was back. The definition of a gold digger. 

"Dragon lady is back." He grumbled. Gamzee snorted and crushed his cigarette in an ashtray. There was a lull as they listened to the car doors. Before they went back to talking. Sollux' father just nodded at everyone before he escaped to his office. While his short wife grimaced openly at the group. 

"You associate yourself with such low class people Solly. Its really humiliating for your father and I." She said through her teeth. 

"dada best friend in highschool was the poorest kid in school, I think he cares." Sollux scoffed. Looking her right in the eye as the room went silent and everyone watched the stare down. 

"I thought I told you to quit. That's absolutely disgusting." She spat. Eyeing the cigarette in Sollux' hand. Yeah. His dad didn't know she was like this. And nobody told him. 

"I don't give a fuck about your opinion. And you have no power over me." Sollux reminded her. His snakebites and a couple tattoos proved that. She huffed and glared at him. 

"You need to go get your brother from that wretched pyropes house. I don't want him around their daughter anymore." She demanded. Terezi stood up at that. 

"Excuse me?" The blind girl propped her hand on her cocked hip. Everyone in the room bristled. Not afraid of the bitch. 

"And he's an adult." Sollux reminded her with a cruel smile. She huffed and brushed her hair back. 

"Well. I'll believe it when he starts acting like one." She snapped. Sollux raised a pierced eyebrow. 

"You know the only reason he's bipolar is your fault right? The fact that you tried to oh. I don't know. Get rid of us." Sollux glared at her. She really hd tried to kill them as kids. Sollux had it easy. Mituna... Well. He ended up blind and a little screwed up. She finally gave up and left. Going to her craft room or something. 

"What was that about...?" Eridan asked as Sollux fumed for a moment before finishing off the cigarette he was holding. 

"The bitch thinks she owns everyone in this house just because she's dating my dad. She tried to kill me and my twin when we were kids." Sollux huffed out in a stream of smoke. Everyone nodded a bit. 

"Why not just tell your dad?" Eridan asked. 

"Because. He sucks at being a bachelor. And he had some problems last time it happened." Sollux shrugged. Sitting down again. 

"Oh. Ouch." Eridan winced. Everyone sort of nodded before they went back to what they were doing. Asking eridan questions and talking about random shit. 

They sort of adopted eridan from then on. He hung out with them almost all the time. And since he didn't have any friends his age. They took him in. Within a couple of weeks, he and Sollux had hit it off. Having similar personalities. Sometimes they were best friends. Other times. They were at each others throats. They didn't realize it. But behind their backs. The group had been placing bets on how long it would take before they ended up together. Whether it was eridan being brave. Or Sollux being reckless. 

There was obvious building tension. And with the end of winter approaching, things were getting s bit tight on time. The group was practically going insane. Eridan was getting upset that his friends were leaving. It was February. The fourteenth to be exact. And the PDA was fucking ridiculous. Even in the food court. So. Sollux, being the bold one, got up to find Eridan before the little guy got There. He waved and said he was going to get his nerd. Before trotting Off. It only took him a moment to find Eridan. He was putting his stuff in his locker. And Sollux smirked a bit as he tapped his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow at the freshman. 

"So. Come clean to Feferi yet?" He asked. Teasing him a bit. Eridan rolled his eyes. 

"I told you. Even if I did like someone in the group. It isn't Fef." He huffed. There was a running joke about who eridan had a crush on. It had always been a frustrating mystery.

"Well. You should tell them today." Sollux prodded his friends shoulder as Eridan shut his locker and shrugged. Leaning back against the metal. 

"He's leaving this year anyways. Its pretty pointless." Eridan shrugged. Sollux cocked an eyebrow. He? 

"Wait. Is it Gamzee?" He teased. Laughing at the horrified look he got. 

"No. God. He actually likes school. And he's more. Well. Technical." He flushed as he looked away. Hugging a purple binder to his chest. Sollux scowled a bit. 

"What classes does he take? Maybe I can set you up." He smirked. Eridan scoffed and rolled his eyes as Sollux folded his arms and leaned all his weight on one leg. 

"Coding. AP physics...." Eridan went bright red and scuffed his foot against the floor. Sollux opened his mouth, about to say something about the guy having the exact same classes as him. Before he realized. Wow. Okay........ So it was mutual then? Okay. Well. This felt so different from his usual flirting. Jesus Christ he couldn't go all nervous nerd. He scoffed a bit before catching Eridans chin in his hand and tilting the other teens face up. 

"He must be pretty damn smart then. But. He's an idiot not to have noticed sooner." He wanted to cringe at talking about himself like that. But it worked. Eridan flushed. Looking away. Before sollux ducked down and kissed him slowly. Eridan paused. Pulling back a bit. 

"Cocky fucker." He mumbled. Before kissing Sollux back. Before they really knew what was happening. They were entirely focused on each other. eridans arms went around Sollux' neck and he stood on his toes. Pressed back against the lockers with Sollux' long fingers curling around his hips. One of his hands curled into the hair at the nape of Sollux' neck as he let the senior take control of the kiss. 

Sollux had never given less of a shit about PDA. A, this was one of two times he was part of excessive PDA. And B. Well. This was Eridan. He had never felt like this about anyone. He and Eridan loved to hate each other. And apparently just plain love each other. He felt Eridans chest stutter against his own as he tilted his head a bit and his pierced tongue grazed Eridans lips. Joining the cool metal of his snakebites. Eridan shivered a bit. Earning a faint chuckle from Sollux as the usually stubborn male gave up pretty much all the control to Sollux. Parting his lips slightly and letting Sollux explore. Yeah, sollux was pretty good at this. He had practice. But he had never been this careful. He didn't pull away until the cheering surprised him. Touching slightly. He pulled back. Letting Eridan sort of stand on his own but not really. The sophomore hid his face in Sollux' chest as the group cheered and money was passed around. Even some people that weren't in the group handed cash over to their friends. 

"Wow. Mister 'PDA is just rude.' Feferi grinned as Karkst forked a considerable amount of money to Nepeta. Who already had at least a hundred dollars. 

"What can I say. Sometimes you just gotta kiss a cute looser." He shrugged. Keeping an arm around Eridan as they headed back to the food court to sit and chat. 

"And sometimes the resident nerd needs some love." Eridan piped up. Hugging his binder and looking pretty damn smug. 

"What are you two gonna do when Sollux graduates?" Aradia asked as they settled down at their table. 

~~~

Sollux almost toppled over as Eridan barreled into him. Laughing and winding his arms around his younger boyfriend. Eridan had just flown home from where he had been staying. And Sollux was glad to have him back. 

"You're finally home." Sollux sighed happily. Scooping Eridan up and kissing his nose and cheeks. Eridan grinned st him before wiggling out of his arms. 

"I know I know. I gotta get an apartment and shit though. I don't know what I'm gonna do now anyways." Eridan shrugged before he pulled a wad of yellow, blue and red wool out of his bag. 

"My grandmother was mortified that you didn't have a scarf." He explained as he reached up, and Sollux leaned down so Eridan could wind the scarf around his neck. 

"Have I ever told you how weird your family is?" Sollux laughed. Hook in an arm around eridan as they headed to go get Eridans other bags. 

"Multiple times." Eridan scoffed. "And we're not weird." He grumbled. Looking only mildly offended. 

"Dude. Your family is fifty kinds of strange." Sollux poked his side, earning a light elbow and a grumble. 

"You come from a family of assholes." He reminded sollux. Who shrugged and pecked Eridans temple. 

"We're only human." He shrugged. Eridan rolled his eyes and snorted. Shaking his head a bit. 

"You're just weird." He scoffed. Sollux shook his head. 

"Nah. I don't think so. That's your family."

Their banter continued for the rest of the day. Them getting the insults out of their systems. But the day ended with them falling asleep curled up with Sollux' two cats. Gemini and Loki. Talking lazily about plans for the future and cuddling. Musing about highschool and discussing what Eridan was doing for college. 

Despite their difference of grades and age. They seemed to work perfectly. And they kind of did. When they fought, as long as it was something petty, they loved it, and when things were good, they were perfect. They kept their highschool friends, made a few new ones, and eventually, started a life together. Eridan was the first one to cry at their wedding. Because sollux said his vows first. But the Captor didn't stay stony for long. Sollux was the one who went out for a programming job, and Eridan was the one who opted to be a swim team coach. He ended up at the same school where equius, nepeta, and Aradia worked. Aradia taught earth science, Nepeta taught an art class, and Equius was a gym teacher. 

Sollux was the cook of the household, eridan was the finance one. And they were both the dads that packed the lunches and went to conferences with teachers. Eridan was the dad to talk to about boy trouble and drama, and Sollux was always there if needed. But he was usually the one who spent hours up helping with snarls in math homework. 

They were the perfect parent team. And were astounded when their kids made friends with their friends kids. The next generation, the adults always joked about. Equius and Nepetas daughter ended up a grade lower than most of the other kids. But the group lived through having kids in different grades. Leaving parents laughing and the kids teachers grinning about having their parents in their classes.


End file.
